ravensblake_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the series. Plot It was the end May. Ali Malcolm stands beside her parents car with luggage beside the car. She has blonde hair that curls at the bottom. She's leaving for a Summer Camp. Her three best friends are there with her sending her off. These are: Liz Allen, she's the sporty one of the group. Brown straight shoulder length hair and occasionally wears glasses. Joanna DuPont, Joanna is the smart one of the group. She wears preppy clothes that manage to be cool at the same time, she wears glasses occasionally but not because she needs too, and she has brownish blonde hair. Justine Westin, the popular one of the group. Behind Ana that is. Ana hugs each girl before making her way to the car. ONE MONTH LATER... appears on the screen as we travel down a hallway. Each girl appears now with a different group. Ana was the glue that held them together and now they fell apart. Rebecca hangs with her popular crowd. Nina is kicking a soccer ball with her knees as she stands with her sporty crowd and Blair stands with a group of nerdy yet cool kids who all have books in their hands or by their sides. Each girl gets up from their group and moves towards the door. They run into each at the door, wave and smile, and move on out. To their dismay, they each head the same way. REBECCA So how have you guys been? BLAIR I've been great. NINA Me too. Have you guys heard from Ana? BLAIR/REBECCA No. As they continue to walk they're interrupted by NEWS GUY BREAKING NEWS!!! A teen was found dead at a summer camp located in Helen Georgia. Each girl pauses and looks at each other REBECCA Oh my God. Isn't that the camp that... NEWS GUY Ali Malcolm is the name of teen, who was just identified. They don't say a word. The exchange looks of shock and fear, not believing what they've heard. CUT TO: THE SECRET SOCIETY THE THEME PLAYS AND THEN WE ACT ONE FADE IN: INT. BLAIR'S DOORWAY - DAY The door slings open and Bliar walks through door and pauses before leaning up against it and sliding down to the floor, beginning to cry. We see the other two girls doing the same. INT. BLAIR'S ROOM - NIGHT We now see Blair in her room. She sits on her bed with her arms wrapped around her legs. She's still crying. BUZZ BUZZ Blair turns around to see that she's recieved a text. She secretly hoped it was Ana saying "Gotcha". She opens the text. A look of shock and confusion crosses her face as we CUT TO: INT. NINA'S ROOM - NIGHT Nina reads the text aloud NINA The Queen Bee's dead. Now it's time to take town the hive. -A CUT TO: INT. REBECCA'S ROOM - NIGHT Rebecca is reading the text too and shock crosses her face as we BLACKOUT. ACT TWO FADE IN: EXT. FUNERAL HOME - DAY We see people crowding into the funeral home. The three girls walk up the steps and pause once seeing each other. They hug each other before moving on into the building. INT. FUNERAL HOME The girls walk into the funeral home and are greeted by MRS. MALCOLM Hey, girls. She hugs each of them. She holds a tissue in her hand. They move foward but pause after seeing her closed casket. They slip into the second row and sit down. NINA Gosh, I just keep thinking Ana's gonna walk in any minute... REBECCA ...or I'm gonna wake up... BLAIR ... then I realize she's gone and she's never coming back. They each look at each other. They turn around and see a woman entering the funeral home. She wears a black dress and a black veil. She clearly has blonde hair. BLAIR Who is that? Before anyone can answer the preacher begins. EXT. FUNERAL HOME. Everyone is piling out of the funeral home. The girls stop at the bottom step. They can hear everyone talking. Initially its clear but it fades into one big chatter. GIRL (V.O.) I think I know who did it. It was... ANOTHER GIRL (V.O) John Morin probably killed her. He's crazy. ANOTHER GIRLS FRIEND (V.O.) John didn't even know Ana. YET ANOTHER GIRL (V.O.) ... she did always love to play games. The girls continue on before pausing because BUZZ BUZZ. Their phones alert them of a text and they each pull em out. BLAIR Ding dong, the witch is dead. Now I gotta get rid of those monkeys. Kisses, BLAIR/NINA/REBECCA -A They look at each other as we pull back. CUT TO: INT. A LAIR OF SOME SORT The woman in the veil is holding a phone. She sits it down and we see a better look at the room. Pictures of Ana and the girls and Dolls of the four girls are in it. And we BLACKOUT END OF EPISODE